The History Of SasuNaru Day
by Natacchi
Summary: –REPOST, EDITED!– Kalian tahu sekarang tanggal berapa? Ya, tanggal 10 Juli. Dan kalian tahu apa artinya? It means, this IS SasuNaru day! –Shounen-Ai, Alternate Universe, OOC in the end, Semi-Sakura's POV. Special Fic for SasuNaru Day 2010!


Hai, semua. Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku murid kelas dua SMA di Konoha High School, salah satu sekolah terbaik di Konoha, kota tempatku lahir dan dibesarkan. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kami –aku dan seluruh murid di KHS, kecuali murid kelas tiga yang sudah lulus– di tahun pelajaran ini, karena kami semua telah berhasil menyelesaikan ujian kenaikan kelas dengan sangat baik.

Ya, setelah hari ini, sekolah akan memberi murid-muridnya libur panjang yang menyenangkan dan penuh kemerdekaan. Lalu saat tahun pelajaran baru telah dimulai, kami akan memulai hidup baru sebagai murid di tingkatan yang lebih tinggi.

Hari ini adalah hari yang kutunggu-tunggu selama setahun belakangan ini. Bukan, bukan karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir bersekolah sebelum libur panjang penuh sukacita. Dan oh, hari ini bukanlah hari ulang tahunku.

Tapi hari ini, hari yang penuh dengan kegembiraan dan sukaria di udara, dimana teriakan para fans menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah, adalah hari spesial bagi hampir seluruh murid perempuan –dan sebagian murid laki-laki– di Konoha High School. Kenapa, katamu? Itu karena hari ini, kami para Fujoshi dan Fudanshi SasuNaru, akan merayakan hari jadi pasangan kesayangan kami yang paling serasi sepanjang masa, melebihi pasangan paling romantis seperti Romeo-Juliet sekalipun.

Kalian tahu sekarang tanggal berapa? Ya, tanggal 10 Juli. Dan kalian tahu apa artinya? It means, this IS SasuNaru day!

* * *

=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

**THE HISTORY OF SASUNARU DAY**

by

=+..Uchiha Nata-chan..+=

**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

THE HISTORY OF SASUNARU DAY © Uchiha Nata-chan, collab with Uzumaki Yume

**Pairing(s):**

SasuNaru, with a lil bit NaruSakuSasu.

**Genre:**

Romance/General

**Warnings:**

Shounen-Ai, Alternate Universe, OOC in the end, Semi-Sakura's POV. Special Fic for SasuNaru Day 2010.

.

_**READ THIS PLEASE;**_

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**Thank You.**

.

**ENJOY IT!**

* * *

Saat ini aku dan teman-teman sesama Fujoshi dan Fudanshi SasuNaru yang tergabung dalam 'SasuNaru Lovers' –sebuah klub di sekolah yang berdiri sejak setahun lalu– sedang menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kepentingan _event_ terbesar bagi klub kami. Klub yang sudah berdiri sejak setahun lalu ini, sudah berhasil meraup hampir seluruh murid perempuan dan sebagian murid laki-laki di KHS. Dan oh, juga segelintir guru yang telah berhasil kami pengaruhi dengan paham "All Hail SasuNaru!", yang merupakan semboyan klub ini.

Ah, kenapa aku menceritakan sejarah itu pada kalian? Itu 'kan tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang, aku akan menceritakan tentang pangeran dan 'putri' kami, Sasuke dan Naruto. Pangeran dan 'putri' yang melegenda di sekolahku, temanku sejak kecil.

Pertama, Sasuke. Nama lengkapnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan wajah tampan, otak jenius, serta sifatnya yang _stoic_, sukses membuatnya mendapatkan julukan 'Pangeran Es' sejak masih di bangku SMP. Jujur, sejak kecil aku menyukainya. Aku mengaguminya. Dan sejak kecil aku selalu berusaha mendapatkan cintanya. Tapi, ia tak pernah memperdulikan perasaanku sedikitpun.

Dulu, saat aku menyatakan cintaku di kelas satu SMP, ia menolakku dengan halus. Ia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman. Ya, teman. Percaya atau tidak, ia tak pernah berbicara dengan seorang gadis pun sejak SMP selain padaku. Saat itu aku masih polos, kukira ia hanya berbicara padaku karena ia menyukaiku. Tapi ia bersikap begitu karena aku adalah temannya sejak kecil, tidak lebih. Yah, hatiku hancur saat itu.

Aku tidak menyerah, dan terus berusaha mengejar cintanya. Dan saat aku kembali menyatakan perasaanku di saat kami kelas dua SMP, dia menolakku dengan dingin—sama dengan caranya ketika menolak gadis-gadis lain, berbeda dengan caranya menolakku saat di kelas satu SMP. Tapi meski hatiku terluka, meski ia selalu membuatku putus asa dengan sikap acuhnya, aku tetap bangkit dan tidak menyerah.

Oke, lupakan masa lalu. Sekarang aku telah menjadi Sakura yang baru, yang mencintai Sasuke dengan cara yang lain. Aku telah mengubur dalam-dalam perasaanku padanya, dan aku tak pernah mencintainya seperti dulu lagi.

Sekarang, aku akan menceritakan tentang 'putri' kami, Namikaze Naruto. Ciri fisiknya, rambut pirang dan mata biru. Sifatnya ceria dan menyenangkan. Ia sahabat Sasuke sejak kecil, dan oh—ia menyukaiku. Ia tahu aku menyukai Sasuke, tapi sikapnya sama sepertiku. Kata 'menyerah' tak pernah ada dalam kamus hidupnya.

Sementara aku gencar mendekati Sasuke, dia selalu mencuri kesempatan untuk mendekati diriku. Ya, meskipun ia tak pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku, tapi dari bahasa tubuhnya dapat kuketahui kalau ia menyukaiku. Tapi aku... tak pernah memperdulikannya. Aku terlalu fokus pada Sasuke, dan aku tak pernah menggubris dirinya.

Naruto dan Sasuke mempunyai hubungan yang sangat dekat satu sama lain, sedangkan aku hanya orang yang sekedar mampir di dalam hubungan mereka. Itu karena aku selalu mendapatkan kelas yang sama dengan mereka sejak di bangku SD sampai SMA.

Ah, sekarang aku akan menceritakan kepada kalian kejadian setahun lalu, penyebab kenapa aku dan hampir seluruh murid di Konoha High School terserang 'virus' SasuNaru secara mendadak. Aku masih mengingatnya seperti baru terjadi kemarin...

**FLASHBACK**

**NORMAL POV**

"Oi Dobe, bangun. Meskipun hari ini dan besok adalah hari terakhir bersekolah sebelum libur panjang, tapi tetap saja kau tidak boleh terlambat," ujar seorang pemuda tampan pada seorang pemuda pirang yang masih bergelung nyaman di ranjangnya. Pemuda bernama Sasuke ini tengah berdiri di sebelah ranjang sahabatnya, Naruto.

Sasuke telah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, lengkap dengan tas selempang yang bertengger manis di bahunya—sangat kontras dengan Naruto yang masih menggunakan piyama dan tengah tertidur lelap. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Sasuke untuk membangunkan Naruto yang selalu bangun kesiangan. Toh mereka bertetangga, dan ibu Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal ini.

"Ungh... Ah, Teme... Biarkan aku tidur sebentar, aku masih mengantuk..." gumam Naruto sambil menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi cahaya matahari yang menusuk matanya. Tapi Sasuke tidak perduli, ia segera menarik selimut Naruto lalu menyentil dahi pemuda pirang itu lumayan keras, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Arrgh, apa-apaan kau ini Teme! Sakit tahu!" teriak Naruto sambil mengelus dahinya dan mendudukkan dirinya di kasur, berusaha menepis rasa kantuk yang menyerang. Inilah kebiasaan Sasuke yang paling dibencinya; menyentil dahinya setiap pagi. Salahkan Sasuke jika otaknya tidak bekerja dengan baik saat mencerna pelajaran di sekolah.

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar kau mau bangun, Dobe. Sekarang cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap, aku tunggu di bawah," ucap Sasuke datar. Lalu pemuda bermata _onyx_ ini pun berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar, hendak menunggunya di ruang makan keluarga Namikaze.

"Dasar Teme menyebalkan, memang tidak ada cara lain untuk membangunkanku apa? Dia membuat dahiku sakit setiap pagi," gerutu Naruto setelah Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman menuju ke kamar mandi, bersiap-siap menghadapi satu lagi hari di sekolah bersama teman-temannya.

* * *

"Heh Teme, apa tidak ada cara lain untuk membangunkanku? Gara-gara kau, dahiku yang mulus ini bisa memar tahu," ucap Naruto pada Sasuke yang tengah berjalan santai di sebelahnya. Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan kaki bersama ke sekolah mereka, Konoha High School, yang kebetulan hanya berjarak dua blok dari komplek rumah mereka.

"Dobe, apanya yang mulus dari dahimu itu? Lagipula jika ada cara lain untuk membangunkanmu, mungkin aku mau melakukannya. Sayangnya, tidak ada cara lain," balas Sasuke datar sambil memasukkan tangan di saku celananya.

"Iya, iya, Pangeran Es yang terhormat..." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum geli. Ia tahu Sasuke paling tidak suka dengan julukannya yang satu itu.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, Dobe, atau kau mau dahi mulusmu itu jadi memar dan tergores-gores?" ancam Sasuke dengan nada bicara yang tanpa intonasi, tapi terdengar berbahaya.

"Eits, kau tidak bisa melukai dahiku yang berharga, Teme! Aku akan melindunginya dengan nyawaku!" seru Naruto sambil menjauhkan jaraknya dengan Sasuke dan melindungi dahinya dengan kedua tangan, hendak menjaganya dari gerakan tiba-tiba sang sahabat yang berbahaya. Bisa-bisa ia mendapat sentilan tambahan pagi ini. Tidak, terima kasih.

"Hn, kalau begitu jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan yang menyebalkan," Sasuke berkata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang sudah mengambil jarak di sampingnya.

"Hm... Baiklah, bagaimana kalau 'Pahlawan Basket Konoha High School'? Wah, luma—ouch! Teme! Sudah kubilang jangan sentil dahiku!" seru Naruto setelah Sasuke berhasil menyentil dahinya yang berharga, sekali lagi. Ternyata saat ia asyik berpikir mengenai panggilan baru Sasuke, pemuda bermata hitam kelam itu sudah berada di sampingnya dan menyentil dahinya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan yang aneh, Dobe. Dan apa maksud panggilan barumu itu? Tak masuk akal," ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan lebih cepat dan meninggalkan Naruto di belakangnya.

"Apanya yang tak masuk akal, Teme? Kemarin kau sudah membuat sekolah kita memenangkan pertandingan basket antara Konoha High School dan Suna Gakuen. Semua orang menganggapmu pahlawan, karena ini pertama kalinya sekolah kita berhasil mengalahkan Suna Gakuen dalam pertandingan basket," gerutu Naruto sambil mengelus dahinya yang terasa sakit.

"Itu bukan karena aku saja, tapi juga karena teman-teman yang lain," Sasuke membalas gerutuan Naruto dengan nada bicara yang datar. Dasar Pangeran Es, nada bicaranya selalu tanpa intonasi.

"Tapi kau 'kan kaptennya, Teme. Ha, kemarin setelah pertandingan kau langsung kabur begitu saja. Selamat menikmati histeria fans-fans fanatikmu hari ini," ucap Naruto sarkastik sambil berlari-lari kecil untuk menipiskan jaraknya dengan Sasuke, dan kembali berjalan berdampingan dengan pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Kenapa? Kau iri padaku yang punya banyak fans? Kalau bisa aku akan memberikanmu semua fansku, Dobe. Gadis-gadis itu menyebalkan, makhluk cerewet dan suka berdandan menor," ucap Sasuke dengan nada bicara yang sedikit terdengar sebal. Sasuke tidak pernah tertarik dengan perempuan, bahkan ia membenci mereka. Tidak pernah tertarik? Ya. Itu artinya ia tidak normal. Sasuke menyukai seorang laki-laki.

Tapi Sasuke tidak perduli, karena menurutnya cinta sama sekali tidak mengenal gender. Dan ternyata, laki-laki yang disukainya sejak kecil adalah Naruto, rival sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya. Salahkah jika ia mencintai sahabatnya sejak kecil? Terkadang, cinta tak harus memiliki.

Sasuke sudah cukup puas hanya dengan menjadi sahabat Naruto. Karena ia tahu Naruto menyukai Sakura, teman sepermainan mereka yang mengejar-ngejar Sasuke sejak di bangku SMP sampai sekarang. Aneh, sungguh suatu takdir yang ironis hingga mereka bertiga bisa terlibat cinta segitiga yang rumit; Naruto menyukai Sakura, Sakura mengincar Sasuke, dan Sasuke mencintai Naruto.

"Aku tidak butuh fans, Teme! Yang aku butuhkan hanya Sakura-chan! Oh ya, aku duluan ya! Aku mau mengobrol dengan Sakura-chan sebelum kau sampai ke sekolah! Sampai jumpa nanti!" seru Naruto lalu berlari dengan riang menuju ke sekolahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melihat pemuda yang semakin jauh itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"... Apa kau tak pernah menyadari keberadaanku yang menyukaimu, Baka Dobe...?" lirih Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi ia segera mengganti raut wajahnya menjadi datar dan kembali berjalan menuju ke sekolah.

* * *

"Sakura-chaaan~!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah seorang perempuan berambut merah muda, yang berada di depan gerbang sekolah bersama segerombolan murid perempuan lainnya.

"Hei Naruto!" balas gadis yang bernama Sakura tersebut sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto. Ia bersama teman-teman sesama fans sejati Uchiha Sasuke tengah menunggu kedatangan sang Pangeran Es di gerbang sekolah, seperti biasanya.

Naruto yang telah berhenti berlari pun berdiri di hadapan Sakura sambil terengah-engah karena kecapekan berlari. Setelah nafasnya kembali teratur, ia pun memberikan cengiran khasnya ke gadis itu.

"Pagi, Sakura-chan! Apa yang kau bawa di tanganmu itu? Hadiah untukku ya?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap bingkisan kado berwarna biru dongker di tangan Sakura. Gadis berambut sebahu itu pun langsung melindungi kado di tangannya sebelum tangan _tan_ Naruto menggapai benda mungil itu.

"Baka! Siapa bilang ini untukmu! Ini 'kan untuk Sasuke-kun! Kemarin dia langsung kabur, jadi hari ini kami akan memberinya kado serta ucapan selamat," ucap Sakura sambil mencubit lengan Naruto pelan. Pemuda yang dicubit itu pun meringis kesakitan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hu~uh, selalu Sasuke yang kau beri kado. Kau hanya pernah memberiku coklat persahabatan saat hari Valentine! Itu pun karena aku berhasil membujuk Sasuke untuk memakan coklat buatanmu," ucap Naruto, masih sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap kado Sasuke dengan iri.

"Ha, masih mending aku memberimu coklat saat itu, Naruto! Kalau kau bukan sahabat Sasuke-kun, aku tak akan pernah memberimu apa—ah, itu Sasuke-kun! Ayo teman-teman, kita pergi!" Ucapan panjang lebar Sakura terhenti saat melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke gerbang sekolah.

Sakura dan teman-temannya pun segera berlari dan mengerumuni pangeran mereka dengan tatapan memuja yang membuat orang mual. Sementara orang yang dikerumuni hanya terdiam dan berhenti berjalan—ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal konyol ini.

'Cih, perempuan-perempuan menyebalkan, aku harus menyingkirkan mereka dulu,' batin Sasuke kesal. Namun saat hendak memberikan tatapan tajam andalannya pada gadis-gadis itu, matanya menangkap sosok Naruto yang sedang melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan marah dan kesal.

Pemuda berambut hitam ini pun tiba-tiba mendapat ide untuk sekedar mengetes perasaan Naruto pada Sakura. Maka ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang berdiri di antara gerombolan itu, lalu mengambil kado mungil di tangannya.

"Terimakasih kado dan ucapannya," ucap Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan senyum tipis yang tak pernah dilihat Sakura sebelumnya. Diberi senyuman oleh sang Pangeran Es, membuat Sakura dan seluruh gadis-gadis lain terpaku di tempat dengan wajah yang merah padam. Sasuke pun segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan sekumpulan gadis yang seolah terhipnotis itu.

Naruto yang melihat segalanya terkejut sekali—sungguh suatu keajaiban Sasuke mau memperdulikan Sakura, apalagi ditambah senyuman yang sangat jarang ditunjukkannya itu. Bahkan Naruto tak pernah melihat senyum di bibir Sasuke sejak lama sekali.

'Si Teme itu... tersenyum... di depan Sakura-chan...?' Memikirkan hal ini membuat emosi Naruto meningkat drastis, lalu ia segera berjalan menuju ke gedung sekolahnya—mengacuhkan Sasuke yang memanggil-manggilnya di kejauhan.

'Ah, kenapa dia mengacuhkan panggilanku?' batin Sasuke heran sambil menatap Naruto yang semakin jauh darinya. Tapi ia tak ambil pusing akan hal ini, dan kembali berjalan ke arah gedung sekolahnya.

* * *

'Apa yang terjadi pada si Dobe itu? Dia aneh sekali hari ini. Sepertinya dia berusaha menjauhiku sejak pagi,' batin Sasuke sambil menatap seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Tentu saja karena hari ini dan besok adalah hari terakhir bersekolah, tak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar sama sekali—mereka bersekolah hanya untuk bersenang-senang bersama teman-teman.

Naruto yang biasanya duduk di samping Sasuke, hari ini sengaja pindah ke sebelah Shikamaru karena Chouji sedang tidak masuk sekolah. Banyak anak yang tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, dan rombongan fans Sasuke sudah menghilang entah kemana. Jadi hanya ada enam murid yang ada di kelas, yaitu Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Neji.

Seharian ini Sasuke tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia hanya menatap lelaki yang disukainya itu sedang bercanda tawa bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Ia tidak terbiasa jika tidak ada pemuda berisik yang mengoceh sepanjang hari padanya. Rasanya ada yang kurang.

'Ck, semarah itukah dia padaku karena kejadian tadi pagi?' ucap Sasuke dalam hati sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah dan menyegarkan pikirannya di sana. Maka ia pun menggerakkan badannya menuju ke pintu kelas dan pergi dari tempat membosankan itu.

Saat Sasuke pergi, Naruto sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja Sasuke dan melamun sambil menatap meja itu. Ia masih marah dengan kejadian tadi pagi, dan itu membuatnya menjauhi Sasuke hari ini.

"Hei Naruto, kami mau ke kantin sekarang, apa kau tidak mau ikut?" tanya Kiba yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Teman-temannya yang lain sudah menghilang, hanya Kiba yang masih menunggu Naruto yang baru tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Ah, tidak usah, aku tidak nafsu makan. Lebih baik aku di kelas saja," ucap Naruto sambil nyengir ke arah Kiba. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kalau kau mencari kami, kami ada di kantin," balas Kiba sambil melambaikan tangannya sekilas dan pergi menyusul teman-temannya. Sepeninggal Kiba, kini hanya Naruto yang terduduk sendirian di kursinya. Ia pun kembali merenungi sikapnya pada Sasuke hari ini.

'... Kenapa aku marah pada si Teme? Dia mempunyai hak untuk menerima kado dari Sakura-chan, tak sepantasnya aku marah melihatnya. Tapi kenapa dia juga memberi Sakura-chan senyuman itu? Aku bahkan tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum lagi sejak lama. Aku tidak marah padanya, tapi aku iri pada Sakura-chan yang bisa mendapat senyuman si Teme itu. Kenapa memikirkan senyumannya itu membuat hatiku sesak? Ada apa dengan perasaanku? Semuanya begitu membingungkan...' batin Naruto bingung dengan keadaan hatinya.

Saat menundukkan kepalanya, Naruto mendengar suara pintu kelas yang terbuka. Begitu mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat sosok Sasuke sedang berjalan ke arah mejanya. Menatap wajah Sasuke membuatnya mengingat kembali senyum tipis pemuda _stoic_ itu tadi pagi, dan hal ini membuat emosinya kembali memuncak. Ia pun segera berdiri dan berjalan cepat hendak menghindari Sasuke yang semakin mendekat padanya.

"Oi Dobe, tunggu," ucap Sasuke saat dilihatnya Naruto yang hendak pergi meninggalkannya. Ia ingin memastikan kenapa pemuda bermata biru itu menghindarinya sejak pagi. Memang kesalahan yang dibuatnya sebesar apa sampai-sampai Naruto marah seperti ini? Sasuke harus meluruskan masalah ini. Ia tidak tahan jika tidak bisa melihat cengiran khas Naruto sehari saja.

Naruto yang tetap berjalan tidak mengindahkan panggilan Sasuke padanya. Ia berlari-lari kecil menuju ke pintu, sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terlihat seperti menghindari Sasuke. Namun saat ia melewati pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu, ia merasa lengannya ditarik secara paksa. Lalu Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke dengan enggan.

"Lepaskan tanganku," ucap Naruto dingin. Ia berusaha menghentakkan lengannya yang digenggam Sasuke agar terlepas, tapi tidak berhasil.

"Tidak sebelum kau memberitahuku kenapa kau bersikap aneh hari ini. Kau marah padaku yang menerima kado dari Sakura?" balas Sasuke tak kalah dingin. Ia bertekad menghentikan masalah ini sekarang juga, apapun yang terjadi.

"Tidak. Itu 'kan hakmu jika kau ingin menerima kado dari siapapun. Aku tak berhak marah atas apapun," jawab Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja di sampingnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikap aneh padaku hari ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto meskipun pemuda pirang itu sedang tidak menatapnya balik.

"Aku... Aku tak tahu... Hatiku sakit saat melihatmu yang tersenyum pada Sakura-chan... Padahal... Padahal kau tak pernah tersenyum di depanku lagi sejak lama, tapi kau... Ah, sudah, lepaskan aku!" ucap Naruto ragu-ragu, lalu menghentakkan lengannya sekali lagi. Beruntung, pegangan Sasuke di lengannya mengendur, jadi ia bisa segera melepaskan diri.

Naruto segera berjalan cepat tanpa menoleh, hendak menyusul teman-temannya. Namun saat berjalan sejauh tiga langkah, lengannya ditarik kembali. Ia pun merasakan dekapan hangat dari sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu.

"... Jadi karena itu... Kau marah padaku? Huh, kau benar-benar Dobe," bisik Sasuke sambil mendengus. Ia mempererat dekapannya, "Kau tahu? Aku hanya iseng tadi, aku mau melihat reaksimu. Aku mau tahu, apa kau benar-benar menyukai Sakura. Jika kau langsung datang dan meninjuku tadi pagi, mungkin aku akan menyerah untuk memperjuangkan cintaku dan merelakanmu pada Sakura."

"Kau... mau mengetesku...? Jadi... kau menyukai Sakura-chan...?" tanya Naruto lirih. Hatinya seperti tertusuk saat mengatakan hal ini. Ia tetap berdiam diri di dalam pelukan Sasuke, karena entah mengapa, ia merasa nyaman berada dalam dekapan pemuda berambut hitam itu—membuat hatinya yang gundah menjadi tenang dan damai.

Sasuke mengendurkan dekapannya dan memindahkan tangannya ke pundak Naruto untuk menatap mata biru langit milik pemuda di hadapannya, "Baka Dobe, kau ini tak bisa mengerti perkataanku ya? Dengar, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali saja. Jadi jangan minta mengulanginya, oke? Aku menyu—ah, bukan, aku mencintaimu, sejak kecil." Dapat dilihatnya mata safir itu melebar tanda terkejut.

'Aku sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensi yang kuterima. Kalaupun sejak saat ini aku tak bisa jadi sahabatnya lagi, aku tak akan menyesal, karena aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku,' batin Sasuke menenangkan perasaannya yang mulai cemas.

"Kau... mencintaiku... sejak kecil...?" tanya Naruto seolah tak mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang cukup lantang tadi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangannya yang tadi ada di pundak Naruto. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari tatapan pemuda pirang itu.

"Sasuke... mencintaiku sejak kecil...?" tanya Naruto lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya terlihat kosong, seolah sedang dihipnotis. Tampangnya seperti orang linglung.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya setelah ia yakin perasaannya sudah kembali tenang, "Hn, aku mencintaimu, Dobe. Dan aku ingin hubungan kita lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Aku tak suka jika kau mendekati Sakura, sementara gadis itu gencar mencari perhatianku. Aku muak dengan semua ini. Jadi, apa kau juga menginginkan hal yang sama denganku?" tanyanya mantap sembari menatap mata kosong Naruto. Semburat _pink_ tipis merambat di wajah porselennya, membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti manusia normal, bukan robot tampan yang bahkan tak pernah tersenyum.

"Erm... Aku... Aku..." ucap Naruto yang kesadarannya telah kembali ke dalam dirinya. Ia menggaruk kepala pirangnya sambil menatap ke lantai, tak mampu membalas tatapan penuh harap dari seorang Sasuke padanya.

"Aku menunggu, Dobe."

"Aku... Aku tak tahu... Tapi... Aku... Aku tak tahu mengapa hatiku sakit saat melihatmu bersama Sakura-chan... Mungkin... Mungkin aku memang menyukaimu... Tapi perasaanku pada Saku—" Ucapan Naruto terhenti tatkala ia merasa tubuhnya dibungkus oleh kehangatan nyaman yang diberikan Sasuke padanya, sekali lagi. Ah, dekapan ini membuatnya yakin tentang perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Itu sudah cukup sebagai jawaban untukku, Dobe. Arigatou," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto sambil mempererat pelukannya. Tak terasa senyum lebar menghiasi wajah _stoic_-nya.

"Hn," balas Naruto tak sempat memikirkan jawaban apa-apa, sehingga tanpa sadar ciri khas Sasuke itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Ia pun balas memeluk Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke –dengan sedikit—tidak, sangat tidak rela– melepaskan dekapan hangat Naruto dan menatap wajah kekasihnya itu heran.

"Kau bilang apa? 'Hn'? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan seringaian khasnya. Naruto yang melihat seringaian Sasuke itu pun mengubah lengkungan bibir yang tadinya ke atas menjadi ke bawah.

"Kau tak mau memberiku senyummu, Teme? Anggap saja hadiah untukku karena aku mau menerimamu," ucap Naruto—masih sambil cemberut. Mendengar hal ini, Sasuke mendengus geli.

"Hn, baiklah. Apa sih yang tidak untuk Dobe-ku tercinta," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai jahil. Tapi itu hanya sementara, karena ia segera mengubahnya menjadi senyum tulus yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya pada siapapun. Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar melihatnya. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sejenak, lalu kembali melihat senyum kekasihnya, yang sayang sekali sudah berubah menjadi senyum geli.

"Apa sebegitu mempesonanya kah senyumanku sampai-sampai kau seperti sedang melihat senyum malaikat, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya semakin membelalakkan matanya.

"Oi, oi, kau mau membuat matamu keluar dari rongganya? Hentikan," ucap Sasuke sedikit cemas sambil menjitak kepala Naruto pelan. Pemuda ceria yang mendapat 'hadiah' dari kekasihnya itu pun meringis sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Ukh, aku 'kan terkejut melihat senyummu itu, Teme. Apalagi setelah itu aku mendengar kata-katamu yang narsis, lalu aku melihatmu tertawa. _For the God's sake_, kau sedang kerasukan setan ceria ya? Ouch! Kau kejam sekali! Ukh..." ucap Naruto yang tadinya sedang mengelus kepalanya, tetapi langsung mengelus dahinya karena Sasuke sudah menambahkan 'hadiah' di dahinya.

"Dahiku yang mulus... Heh, tanggung jawab, Teme! Lihat dahiku yang memar ini!" seru Naruto tidak terima sambil menunjuk dahinya sendiri.

"Hn? Kau mau aku tanggung jawab? Sini," balas Sasuke sambil mendekat ke Naruto dan mendorongnya ke dinding di belakang pemuda pirang itu.

"Kau mau apa, Teme? Jauhkan tanganmu dari dahiku! Ugh..." teriak Naruto berusaha berontak. Tapi karena merasa usahanya sia-sia, ia hanya menutup matanya erat-erat, bersiap mendapat sentilan keempat. Tapi bukan rasa sakit di dahi yang ia rasakan, melainkan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh dahinya. Saat ia membuka mata, tampak wajah Sasuke yang sudah menjauhkan diri dari wajahnya. Naruto pun refleks menyentuh dahinya—wajahnya terasa sangat panas. Ah, sekarang warna mukanya pasti sudah berubah seperti rambut Karin, teman sekelasnya yang genit.

"Hn? Wajahmu merah sekali, Dobe. Kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan seringaian –yang bagi Naruto menyebalkan– di bibirnya.

"Kau... Rasakan!" seru Naruto sambil menubrukkan dahinya yang sekeras batu dengan dahi mulus Sasuke yang hanya berjarak 5 sentimeter dari dahinya. Alhasil Sasuke pun merintih kesakitan sambil melepaskan pegangannya di lengan Naruto dan mengelus dahinya.

"Kau gila, Dobe! Kalau dahiku memar, kau harus bertanggung jawab," ringis Sasuke sebal. Sementara pemuda yang diceramahi hanya mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Rasakan! Siapa suruh kau menjahiliku seperti tadi! Lagipula bagaimana aku harus bertanggung jawab jika aku memang menyebabkan dahimu memar?" ujar Naruto ceria sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sekilas.

"Hn? Kau bisa bertanggung jawab dengan melakukan ini..."

"He-hei, apa yang—" Sasuke tiba-tiba kembali menyudutkan Naruto yang tidak sempat menghindar ke tembok. Ia pun mendekatkan bibirnya, hendak meniadakan jarak di antara bibir mereka. Saat bibir mereka hampir bertemu...

TENG. TENG. TENG.

Bel tanda waktunya pulang pun berbunyi. Naruto yang menyadari perhentian gerakan Sasuke –yang sepertinya terhenti karena mendengar suara bel– segera mengambil kesempatan untuk mendorong tubuh pemuda pecinta warna biru dongker itu menjauh. Sasuke pun terdorong ke belakang dan menabrak meja terdekat dengan bunyi 'brak' pelan.

"Hah! Terlalu cepat 100 tahun bagimu untuk mendapatkan ciumanku, Teme!" seru Naruto sambil berlari ke mejanya dan mengambil tasnya, "ayo kita pulang!"

Sasuke hanya mendengus, "Tunggu sebentar, Dobe." Lalu ia pun mengambil tasnya dan menyusul Naruto yang sudah pergi terlebih dulu sambil tersenyum kecil.

* * *

"Dobe, hei, bangun. Ini hari terakhir bersekolah, masa kau mau terlambat?" ucap seorang pemuda tampan bermata _onyx_ sambil menarik selimut yang dipakai kekasihnya, yang masih saja memejamkan mata.

"Ungh... Teme... Hentikan, biarkan aku tidur... Aku masih mengantuk..." Itulah balasan yang diberikan seorang Namikaze Naruto, plus tarikan paksa ke selimut yang tengah berada di tangan Sasuke, dan sukses membuat selimut itu kembali menyelubungi tubuhnya.

Sasuke yang kesal karena tak digubris, tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah pencerahan. Ia pun mendekati kepala Naruto perlahan, matanya tak lepas dari dahi _tan_ Naruto. Lalu ia menyibak poni pirang kekasihnya dan mengecup dahi itu dengan lembut.

"Huwaa! Apa-apaan kau, Teme?" teriak Naruto yang langsung mendudukkan diri untuk menjauhkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke. Semburat _pink_ mulai menjalar di pipinya.

"Hn? Kau langsung bangun? Wah, ini bisa jadi cara jitu yang baru untuk membangunkanmu," ucap Sasuke dengan seringai jahilnya. Ia pun langsung berlari keluar sambil tertawa kecil setelah mendapat hadiah timpukan bantal dari kekasihnya tercinta.

* * *

"Ergh, kau menyebalkan, Teme! Tak bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan cara yang lain?" tanya –atau seru– Naruto sambil berjalan di sebelah Sasuke. Sementara orang yang ditanya hanya mendengus.

"Kau bilang aku harus cari jalan lain untuk membangunkanmu? Aku sudah melakukannya, lalu apa salahku? Lagipula kurasa ciuman lebih baik daripada sentilan, tak ada yang tersakiti karena hal itu," balas Sasuke dengan tampang datarnya. Kontras dengan Naruto yang mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau ada bekas bibirmu di dahiku, Teme? Aku bisa matiii~"

"Baka Dobe, aku 'kan menciummu dengan lembut, mana mungkin bisa ada bekas. Lagipula kalau aku mau membuat _kissmark_, aku akan membuatnya di lehermu."

"_Kissmark_? Apa itu _kiss_—" Belum sempat menyelesaikannya, kalimat Naruto terpotong oleh teriakan gadis-gadis fans seorang Uchiha Sasuke –yang entah mengapa terlihat lebih 'ganas' hari ini– yang sedang menunggu kedatangan sang pangeran di gerbang sekolah, seperti biasanya.

"Ukh, fansmu berisik," gerutu Naruto sambil mengorek telinganya yang terasa tuli, "kenapa mereka terlihat lebih 'liar' ya hari ini? Ah, ini 'kan hari terakhir sebelum libur panjang."

"Kau kenapa, Dobe? Cemburu?" tanya Sasuke yang masih saja bersikap _stoic_. Naruto tak menggubris pertanyaan tidak penting kekasihnya itu, ia hanya memanyunkan bibirnya sedikit tanda sedang _bad mood_.

Saat mereka akhirnya sampai di gerbang sekolah, sepasang kekasih yang baru resmi kemarin ini segera dikerubungi oleh gerombolan gadis berdandan menor dan berbau parfum yang menyengat.

"Sasuke-kun~!"

"Kyaa~! Sasuke-kun, telepon aku ya liburan nanti!"

"Sasuke-kun~! Jangan lupakan akuu...!"

"Diam semuanya!" teriak seorang gadis berambut _pink_, membuat gerombolan tersebut berhenti bicara tak karuan. Ternyata gadis itu merupakan ketua klub 'Uchiha Sasuke Lovers' yang baru, jadi tak ada satupun yang berani membantahnya.

"Sasuke-kun, terimakasih karena kemarin kau mau menerima kado pemberianku... Dan ini... hadiah sebelum libur panjang dariku...!" seru gadis yang ternyata Sakura itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan yang agak besar. Melihatnya, Sasuke mendengus.

"Maaf, Sakura, aku sudah resmi punya pacar sejak tanggal 10 Juli kemarin, jadi tolong kalian bubarkan klub konyol itu dan berhenti memujaku," ucap Sasuke tajam. Semua yang ada di sana _shock_, tak percaya dengan pernyataan yang baru saja dikeluarkan 'Pangeran Es' mereka. Terutama Sakura yang kelihatan pucat dan kehabisan kata-kata.

"Si-siapa pacarmu... Sa-Sasuke-kun...?" tanya Sakura terbata-bata. Semua mata gadis yang berada di sana langsung tertuju pada sosok pangeran mereka.

Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lelaki bermata safir di sebelahnya yang sedari tadi hanya melongo. Pemuda Uchiha itu pun meraih tangan kekasihnya yang masih bengong, dan kemudian menarik pemuda pirang itu ke pelukannya. Kontan hal ini membuat semua yang melihatnya terkejut, tak terkecuali Naruto yang berada di dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Pacarku adalah Namikaze Naruto, dan aku akan membuktikan hal itu sekarang."

CUP.

Belum selesai dengan kejutan pertama, kini para fans Sasuke –termasuk Naruto sendiri– membelalakkan matanya saat mendapati kenyataan bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke nekad mencium seorang Namikaze Naruto di depan gerbang sekolah.

Sakura dan beberapa gadis lain mulai tumbang dengan darah segar mengalir deras dari hidung mereka—sedangkan beberapa di antaranya masih sanggup berdiri dengan wajah memerah dan tangan yang memencet hidung masing-masing, saat mereka melihat Sasuke mulai memperdalam ciumannya pada Naruto yang hanya pasrah pada perlakuan sang kekasih.

Setelah 5 menit berlalu, Sasuke yang membutuhkan oksigen pun melepaskan ciuman panasnya dengan Naruto, lalu menggendong kekasihnya_ bridal style _karena Naruto sudah lemas dan seperti akan pingsan.

Diliriknya sejenak sekumpulan gadis yang pingsan bertumpuk di tanah serta beberapa gadis yang masih berdiri dan memandang Sasuke takjub, hanya sejenak. Karena setelah itu ia langsung berjalan menuju ke UKS untuk mengistirahatkan pemuda pirangnya tercinta.

**END OF ****FLASHBACK**

**SAKURA'S POV**

Sejak saat itu, kami mengubah klub 'Uchiha Sasuke Lovers' kami menjadi 'SasuNaru Lovers', dan menyebarkan 'virus' mereka ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Oh ya, akulah pencetus ide ini, dan karena aku adalah orang terdekat mereka dan paling mengenal mereka berdua, maka aku diangkat jadi ketua klub ini, dan para anggota yang lain memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Sensei'. Dan ya, kerja keras kami membuat hampir seluruh warga Konoha High School ikut mencintai mereka.

"Sakura-sensei~! Pangeran dan 'putri' sudah datang, cepaatt~!"

Wah, pangeran dan 'putri' kami sudah datang, sudah dulu ya! Sampai jumpa!

.

**~OWARI~**

.

**~OMAKE~**

**NORMAL POV**

"Hhh... Hhh... Baka Teme! Ini semua karena kelakuan bodohmu setahun lalu! Sekarang kita harus dikejar-kejar seperti buronan di hari jadi kita!" seru seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang terengah-engah karena kecapekan berlari. Sementara kekasihnya, pemuda tampan bernama Sasuke, juga tengah mengatur nafas di sampingnya.

Saat ini, mereka sedang bersembunyi di halaman belakang sekolah, menghindari gerombolan fans mereka yang tergabung dalam 'SasuNaru Lovers', yang ngotot ingin merayakan hari jadi mereka berdua di sekolah.

"Aku 'kan tak tahu akan jadi seperti ini, Dobe! Padahal aku menciummu di depan mereka untuk membuat mereka berhenti mengejarku, tapi kenapa sekarang mereka malah semakin gila? Menyebalkan, seharusnya ini 'kan jadi hari milik kita berdua," gerutu Sasuke kesal.

Tiba-tiba, seolah-olah ada yang menyalakan lampu di otak jenius Sasuke. Ia pun menarik Naruto dan mengajaknya keluar dari persembunyian mereka.

"Teme! Kau mau kita mati?" seru Naruto tidak terima sambil berusaha menarik Sasuke kembali ke tempat persembunyian mereka. Tapi apa daya, tenaga Sasuke memang sedikit lebih besar dari dirinya.

"Aku punya ide cemerlang, Dobe. Kita lakukan saja hal yang sama seperti setahun lalu, mereka pasti akan jatuh bergelimpangan di tanah dengan darah mengalir di hidung mereka. Saat mereka lengah, kita kabur. Sehari bolos sekolah tak masalah, toh ini hari terakhir bersekolah. Kita akan bersenang-senang di taman bermain saja hari ini."

"Teme! Bagaimana kalau mereka memfoto kita saat kita melakukannya! Lalu mereka sebar foto kita, dan fans kita malah bertambah banyak?"

"Hn, tak apa. Akan kuberikan apapun asal kita bisa menikmati hari ini berdua saja. Dengar, Dobe, lakukan saja persis seperti tahun lalu. Tapi hari ini kau tak boleh lemas, karena kita akan langsung kabur setelah melakukannya. Sekarang, ayo kita berlari ke gerbang sekolah dan menarik perhatian mereka semua di sana, Dobe!"

"Tu-tunggu, Teme! Aku tak mau! Huwaa~!"

.

** ~OWARI (AGAIN)~**

**

* * *

Author's note:**

_**HAPPY SASUNARU DAY, GUYS!**_ *tebar-tebar doujin rate M SasuNaru*

.

Nata: Hosh... Hosh... Akhirnya kelar juga ini fanfic... =="

Yume: Nee-chan hebat... ^^

Nata: *lirik-lirik Yume* Enak yaa yang tinggal ngasih ide setengah terus tinggal baca hasil~

Yume: He? Nee-chan mau Yume bantu ngetik? Tapi kita 'kan jauh, Nee-chan. ^^ *innocent face*

Nata: Yare-yare~ Iya deh, jadi editor aja _not bad_ lah...

.

Banzai~! Akhirnya saia bisa ikut di event SasuNaru Day! Yatta~! XDD

Oh ya, maap kalo ceritanya rada ga jelas dan mungkin ga masuk akal… m(_._)m

Mungkin cerita ini agak terkesan pasaran dan umum, tapi ini murni hasil pemikiran kami berdua. Kami bukan plagiat lho! Jadi kalo ada kesamaan jalan ataupun alur cerita dengan fanfic lain, itu semua hanya kebetulan semata. ^^

.

Kritik, saran, serta flame un-gaje yang baik dan benar selalu diterima~ :)

.

**Maaf, fic ini saia repost karena ada kesalahan di note kecil tentang perbedaan Canon, AU, dan AR. Ternyata saia yang salah, yang bener itu:**

**1. AU (Alternate Universe): fanfiction yang dibuat dengan situasi dunia yang berbeda dengan cerita aslinya. Contoh: Naruto yang hidup di afrika dan menjadi kepala suku.**

** 2. AR (Alternate Reality): fanfiction yang dibuat dengan setting sama dengan aslinya, hanya saja ada beberapa fakta yang berbeda dengan aslinya. Contoh: Namikaze Minato tidak mati dalam pertarungannya melawan Kyuubi; Uchiha Sasuke tidak kabur dari Konoha.**

** 3. Canon: mengacu pada sifat, karakter, peristiwa, plotline, yang terjadi secara nyata dalam sumber resmi yang mendasari suatu fanfiction.**

**Jadi mohon lupakan saja apa yang sudah minna baca di fic yang sebelum ini. Gomennasai... m(_._)m**

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

.**  
**

**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


End file.
